The Truth Lies in Darkness
by xXShadowFusionXx
Summary: The summoner, who is known as the God of Gods returns from a 9-year vacation at Freljord. He bumps into the Nine-tailed fox who had joined the League 3 years ago. What would happen? Syndra is friends with Zed, but she wanted more. Rated T for first few chapters. Rated M for Violence, Mature themes and Language. Characters are listed below. Characters are not referred to anybody.
1. The Return of the God

**"The Truth Lies in Darkness."**

**Rating**** : M**

**Rating Reason : Mature scenes(Lemon), language, violence.**

**Characters : (Listed above)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Return of a Legend**

**_My POV_**

_"Urgh..."_

_"Where am I.."_

_"Who am I..."_

I woke up from bed, drifting to the washroom, used the heated water to brush my teeth and take a shower.

After the shower, I feel refreshed, better. I went into the kitchen, a poro standing beside the stove greeted me with a smile, a large and tall man was making some breakfast.

"Morning Braum," I greeted him, he turned around to face me and greeted me as well.

"Morning," he greeted back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, I'll try and repay you sometime," I smiled and thanked him for his hospitality.

"Nah, it's okay, your hut got destroyed by the blizzard after all," He said.

"So, today is your first day at the League right?" I asked, I heard from Ashe, the queen, but Braum didn't mention to me.

"Yeah, big day for me," Braum laughed.

"Why aren't you going back to the league Shadow?" he called out my name, I was surprised he knew my old name.

"I'm Zack, not Shadow, please don't mention my past," I muttered.

"Okay, food is ready!" he said.

_After the meal..._

"So, you going now?" I asked.

"Yeah, this crystal appeared some weeks ago and there's a note telling me to go to the League today," he said, while playing with his poros.

"I'm going with you," I muttered.

"Really?" he was surprised that I would want to go back again, he let his poros play with each other while he stood up and took his bag.

"The Institute is waiting, , Please touch the crystal," A summoner talked to Braum telepathically.

"Let's go now, bye cute little things," he smiled while he waved goodbye to his poros.

"Let's go," we stretched out hands and touched the crystal together.

"This is gonna take some time," A voiced zoomed around my head.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Close your eyes traveler!"

We closed our eyes, after 3 seconds, I reopen my eyes, I saw the old place, nothing has changed.

"So, uh, where do I go?" Braum said confused.

"I can't go with you, Its at the Champion Quarters, the office is beside stairs," I told him the way, he thanked me and carried his shield walking away.

_'Now I need to re-register my summoner ID,'_

_'Where is it again...'_

I walked around at the hall, there were a lot of champions and summoners, some of them are chatting and laughing.

"Gah!" A blue haired woman bumped into me while running.

"I'm very sorry!" the woman apologized quickly.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"So uh, are you a champion or something?" she asked me.

"No, I am a former summoner, now I'm just a forgotten legend," I accidentally praised myself too much, I was a bit embarrassed.

"So what's your name? I'm Ahri, I'm a champion," Ahri said, smiling at me.

"I'm Zack, I'm going to re-register my summoner ID, do you know where is the office?" I asked.

"It's at the first floor of Summoners building, first office, oak wood door," She guided me.

"Thanks," I thanked her and we both walk separate ways. I saw a sign that said " Summoners", I walked inside and the way leaded me to a bridge, connecting both buildings, the bridge was made of glass, I could see the road below from here.

"So this is it..." I muttered, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Well if it isn't the leader of the FrozenAce Legends team," the woman sitting on the office chair in the room greeted me.

"Not anymore, that was a old legend, so Rachell, you become a High Summoner?" I sat down on a chair.

"Heh, I'm Diamond 1 right now, still 5 more divisions to be like you," Rachell said, "So what brings you here?"

"I'm coming back to be a summoner," I said.

"Wow, thats great! I'll help you re-register right now!" she said happily.

"Hey Rachell Cecelia has some task for yo-" A young blonde summoner walked in, immediately stopped his sentence when he saw me.

"Is it the legend?" the young summoner asked, with his eyes wide open looking at me.

"What?", I said, not very happy, "Am I that rare?"

"Yes you are! You are in the Institute's history book!" the young summoner said.

"Wow, the Institute hadn't forgotten me yet," I muttered.

"So Rachell here's the work," The summoner said.

"Kay, thanks," Rachell said.

"Hey Zack, by any chance I would have a match with you as my teammate?" the young summoner asked me, expecting my answer.

"Maybe, if you are lucky," I smiled at him.

"Okay!" the summoner said and walked out of the room.

"Now you can rest in your room by now, here's the key," she gave me a key, on the key there's a label that has written "Room 59B"

"Go find it yourself," she said coldly, ignoring me. I walked out of the office, heading to my room, suddenly I feel heat on my neck, I saw my necklace glowing red, that means it senses blood outside of a container or a living thing's body.

"Good grief, what's happening," I muttered.

* * *

A/N : I don't care what you say about this, I'm gonna work on this, this first chapter is VERY SHORT, the next one will be like 3000 words or so. I'll try! Bye for now...


	2. Like old times

"What the hell..." I murmured, looking at my Blood Sense Necklace. Then, a vampire-like man walks by me, with a floating blood ball on his hand. I immediately noticed that he is the Crimson Reaper, Vladimir.

"Hmm? Perhaps I've seen you before?" Vladimir stopped and asked me.

"Uhh...No? Maybe?" I scratched the back of my head, he waved goodbye and walked away. I proceed to walk down the hallway and take the stairs to my room.

"Wow, nice room, better than my hut..." I muttered as I saw the big room that the Institute had, I remembered about the old times, where a room has 3 bunk beds, 6 summoner lived in 1 room, that was kinda tough when one of your roommates have a bad glutton habit, which makes the floor very messy and dirty, I'm a bit OCD by the way.

I saw Match Spectator HD (Basically TV with LoL spectate button) beside my bed. I turned it on, and saw my old Summoner Account Interface, I guess this is the technology from Piltover. I saw my Influence Points were at 12600, besides, I had unlocked all the champions, except for the new ones which came between the 9 years I'm away. I gain interest in 2 new champions, Vel'koz, it wants to unlock the ultimate knowledge, Ahri, the Nine-Tailed fox whom had bumped into me in a hurry, I really hope I would meet her again. I unlocked them immediately.

"Zack! There's a match 15 minutes later but a summoner at the blue team is absent! We need you to participate in it!" Rachell charged in my room telling me the news.

"Can you knock next time?" I said, thinking that she was very rude.

"Okiees! Are you going or not?" she asked again, furious for my answer.

"Let's get the show on the road," I said, smiled and headed to the waiting room with her.

"Who are my teammates?" I asked.

"The blonde summoner earlier, his name is Jason, he is going for Support, a summoner named Carrotss as the top laner, another summoner named Daemonheim as jungler, you as the middle laner, and I being the AD Carry," she explained the situation to me. We pushed the door and walked inside and sat down on the seats.

"Hey guys, I'm Zack, the leader of the team FrozenAce Legends which has disbanded 5 years ago I think," I greeted them.

"Hey, nice to meet ya," Carrotss and Daemonheim greeted me.

"Hey It's you again! Lets win this match!" Jason greeted me and smiled.

"Please ban the champions," The announcer said. We banned Kassadin, Nidalee and Malphite, the enemy team banned Jax, Zed and Lee Sin.

"Now pick your champion summoners!" The announcer said again. I picked Ahri, Carrotss picked Nasus, Daemonheim picked Nocturne, Rachell picked Caitlyn and Jason picked Alistar. Our summoned champions were teleported beside us to let us all to talk about game strategies.

"Zack!" Ahri appeared behind me and greeted me, I was a bit happy to see her.

"So, please don't disobey me, I'm playing aggressive, hehe..." I talked about my plans.

"Okay, hehe, haha..." she giggled and nodded.

"The game will begin in 5 seconds," The announcer began the countdown. After the countdown, we started the game.

~~~  
Ahri's POV

I was against Fizz in lane, which is a pain in the butt when he gets his ultimate, but before that I can easily counter him. I poked him when he tried to kill minions, we traded health a bit. Then, he accidentally charged too forward to farm minions and got charmed by me, he walked towards me and I quickly spammed my Fox fire and extend forward my Orb of Deception and used everything that I have, Zack also popped Ingite on Fizz.

"First Blood!" The announcer announced.

"Good work!" Daemonheim as Nocturne said when he walked past me to gank top.

"You're welcome!" Zack replied. I recalled back to get another Doran's Ring, a pair of boots, 2 health potions and a green ward. I walked back to lane and placed the ward on the river bush. We got a few trades of kills and turrets the next 20 minutes, I got myself a Deathfire Grasp, Rabadon's Deathcap, Abyssal Scepter and a pair of Magic Penetration Boots. My team grouped up at middle lane without me and they accidentally started a teamfight. I quickly ran towards the center trying to turn around the situation. All of my teammates were fallen when I got there, it was too late.

"Run? or Fight?" Zack asked me, he didn't want me to get hurt.

"You decide, professional player," I teased him.

"Okay, Let's do this!" Zack said confidently.

"Are you mad? Get the hell out of there!" Carrotss shouted at me and called me to get back and protect the base. I ignored him stepped forward. Five of the enemy champions were at half health, I used Fox Fire and Spirit Rushed inside, hitting all of them, I charmed their AD Carry, use the last rush to go backwards, use my Deathfire Grasp on the tankiest member on the enemy team, threw out my Orb of Deception, hitting all of them, use my Fox Fire and Charm that has been reactivated ans tried to use all of my skills.

"Penta Kill!" the announcer shouted out loud. I was bleeding, I fell down on the middle lane, Jason hurried Alistar and the strong bull carried me back to the platform, I was too weak to cast recall. I was tired.

"Can you walk? They need me to tank the turret shots," Alistar put me down, I leaned against a rock, tried to relax, I was getting better, scars and wounds on me healed.

"You can go now, thanks anyways," I thanked and smiled at him. He used his teleport and grouped up with the team.

"You should get going now, do you need anything?" The yordle shopkeeper asked me.

"Blue Team VICTORY!" The voiced was loud, I was very tired, I walked out the battlegrounds with Caitlyn helping me walk.

"Ahri are you okay? That was pretty impressive though!" Caitlyn let me sit on a bench, I leaned against Zack's shoulder, I could see his cheeks flustered red.

"I'm okay, thanks..." I said, but I felt a big headache, I fainted the next second.

"Ahri!" They called out my name, I blacked out.

-  
Zack's POV

What happened to Ahri? I piggybacked her and we took her to the Hospital Building. The healers told me to place her on the medical bed, the healers pushed the bed inside and performed the magic, Rachell and I sat outside on the bench.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rachell asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied, looking at the ground.

"The Shadow Arts of The Shadow Order, is it still sealed?" I asked Rachell.

"A ninja from the Kinkou Order unlocked it and build up the Shadow Order again," Rachell replied with a sigh.

"How is her?" I immediately asked the healer when he came out of Ahri's room.

"She's okay, she fainted because she pushed her power to the limit, that's why you two got the Penta Kill," The healer said, "She needs to rest for 1 week, she can't attend matches in the meantime."

"When can she be discharged?" Rachell asked the healer.

"After the last blood checkup, she has awaken, you can visit her now," The healer walked away.

"You-you okay?" I pushed the door and saw her drinking water.

"Heh, I'm one tough fox eh?" Ahri joked.

"Nonono! You're not a fox, you're a human," I hold her hand, which I didn't knew I did.

"Aww.. when did you become so sweet," Ahri teased me while patting my head.

"Stop it..." I said. A nurse walked in after that.

"Miss Ahri, I need to do a blood checkup on you, Master Zack, you can go fill the form of discharging her," The nurse said.

"Okay," I said as I walked out and headed towards the counter.

*****************  
After that...

"Here ya go," I helped her to walk back to her room, I opened the door and placed her on the couch.

"I'm gonna make something for you," I smiled and went to the small kitchen.

"Here, the best thing ever," I said while I place the plate of Fried Rice with Eggs and a lot of stuff. She looked at the plate.

"Take it easy! Its vegetarian, I'm also a vegetarian," I said, she took the spoon and tried a bite, I can see her smile widen up, then she started eating it politely.

"This is so good!" She chuckled.

"Why did you push your powers to your limit?" I asked.

"It's all for you," She smiled. pleased to see my red cheeks.

* * *

"That's right, student, you have more to learn!" The Master of Shadows was pleased.

"Thank you master!" The student continued the training, very happy with his master pleased.

"Master Zed! The Dark Sovereign called you, she said she needs your assistance with some Noxian men had tied her up in the Demacia Marshes when she was going back to home from Demacia," A men reported to Zed.

"Here's the teleportation orb," The men handed the orb to Zed. Zed touched the orb and was teleported on top of a tree, he saw two men, with Magic Resistant Armor, and saw Syndra was tied up on a tree. He appeared behind a men, used his shadow behind the other men, Zed and his shadow placed their blade under the two men's throats.

"Zed!" Syndra called out.

"What is your purpose here, Noxians!" Zed asked angrily, "Why did you capture the ally of the Shadow Order, dealing with the allies of the Order means you are also fighting the order!"

"We-we just needed money!" One of the men said. Zed knows he can't kill the two men, but if he let go they will escape, he took out a blade with his unused hand, threw it on the ground and quickly kicked it towards Syndra, Syndra cut the rope and used her orb to stun the two men, tying them up using the rope.

"This is revenge!" Syndra said happily.

"Thanks boy!" Syndra thanked Zed.

"No problem, a ninja is a ninja, we will help the allies of the order," Zed said before teleporting back using the orb again.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. The Off Day, with a Troubled Evening

"I'm bored, let's talk about something," Ahri said while eating the food that I made.

"Hmm? About what?" I took the Journal of Justice and read it while sitting on the couch.

"How about our past? Let's get to know each other better as you also summon my to the middle lane," Ahri finished the food.

"My past...I don't want to mention it," I muttered, placing the Journal on the table.

"My past is pretty fun, stealing life essences, making men have illusionary sex..." Ahri laughed.

"I need to go now, bye," I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Bye," she opened the door for me, I walked out and headed back to my room. While I was at the hall, I saw Zilean, the Chronokeeper.

"Hi Zilean," I greeted him.

"Greetings summoner Zack," he greeted me back politely.

"Maybe we'll have a talk some other time, I need to head back to my quarters, excuse me, what time is it?" I said.

"It's 9o'clock in the night, you better get some rest," Zilean smiled.

"Thanks, see ya!" I waved goodbye and headed back to my room. I took out my key and realised I really don't need it, I kept it in my pocket. I closed my eyes, summoned a shadow inside my room, I switch places with the shadow, I open my eyes and find myself in my room, I didn't forgot to clear the shadow.

'I'm so hungry...' I walked into the small kitchen, made myself some noodles and hot cocoa.

"This is good..." I murmured as I was eating. After the meal, I washed the dishes before going to sleep. A paper crane flew into my room from the window, I didn't noticed it.

~~~  
The next morning in Ionia...(Third person POV)

"..." The master of shadows meditated in his room, concentrating on controlling his shadows. Suddenly, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Yes, master," The Dark Sovereign came in the room, acting serious.

"Alright, what's your game this time?" Zed said, a bit annoyed.

"Nothing, you have been sitting here this whole morning, don't you need some food?" Syndra tried to convince him to eat.

"I'm eating dinner," Zed sighed, he close his eyes and continued to meditate.

"Come, my treat!" Syndra threw a small orb and hit Zed, she teleported Zed to her floating island.

"Hey! Who told you to warp me?!" Zed was annoyed. Syndra dragged Zed to the dining room and made Zed sit down, on the table there was a lot of food.

"Looks nice..." Zed murmured.

"Then eat!" Syndra took the first bite politely.

"Did you seriously made all of this?" Zed asked, Syndra nodded.

"Wow, you indeed have a crush on me..." Zed joked. Syndra's cheeks was flustered red.

"Shut up! I don't!" Syndra's cheeks were getting redder.

"So, what's all this about?" Zed changed his serious attitude.

"Nothing, just a reunion of friendship," Syndra started eating.

"What's your plan for the future?" Syndra asked him.

"I...don't know..." Zed muttered. They ate and chat for a while, after that they cleaned the table.

"I gotta go now, I hope we have sessions like this often," Zed said before teleporting back to the order using the orb that Syndra gifted him, he didn't forgot to say goodbye.

'What are you doing girl?! You were supposed to make a move!' Syndra scolded herself in her thoughts.

'Wait...I indeed have feelings for him...' Syndra thought.

"Gah!" She yelled, "Zed! Why do you have to be so cool!"

"So, the Dark Sovereign indeed have feelings for the Master of Shadows..." Syndra heard someone talking, she turned and looked at her door, Ahri was there.

"Hey! How have you been?" Syndra greeted her, "Come inside!"

They sat down on Syndra's couch and chatted.

"So, he is different than the others?" Syndra asked her.

"He looks me different, the other men only looks me as a love machine..." Ahri said, "Anyways, I will make sure he is in my bed."

"So, what are you going to do? I'll teach you some tricks when he is in your hands," Ahri asked.

"Hehehehe...Teach me how to confess..." Syndra giggled, "I don't even know if he likes me..."

"He sure do!" Ahri said.

~~~  
Meanwhile...

"Holy shit what time is it now?!" Zack yelled as he get up from bed late, "I've overslept!"

"Huh? Who made food for me..." He murmured, looking at the meal on his small dining table. Then, he saw a note.

'Lazy boy! I made the meal for you, just in case you die immediately  
from hunger when you wake up! Anyways if you want to thank me,  
meet me in my room at 6 o'clock evening! -Your goddess, Ahri'

"This taste good..." Zack ate the food on the table, after that he washed the dishes, and went to the Summoner's hall to sign up for a match.

"What's this? Team builder?" Zack asked the receptionist.

"It's a queueing system where you can choose your champion and wanted lanes before queueing up, it's a convenient setup for most raging players," The receptionist explained.

"Okay, I want to queue on Team Builder," Zack said.

"Oh sorry, today is a day off for all Champions and Summoners," The receptionist said, "You should go somewhere to relax."

"Okay, thanks anyways," Zack headed to the warp room, eventually he was in the hall.

'I should keep track of off days and work days...' He thought, he saw a board listing the whole year, he remembered it. Then, he proceed to the room.

Zack looked around the warp room, there were many floating crystal that maintain the balance of the warp room, he was assigned to find energy and think of a plan to maintain the balance of the warp process 9 years ago.

"Young man, Do you want to go to Ionia?" A old man turned around and talked to Zack.

"Ehehe, maybe.." Zack muttered.

"Hey Zack!" Zack saw Ahri ran towards him, the only thing which was different was her tails, they are gone.

"Hi! Where are your tails by the way?" Zack asked.

"I used my magic to hide it, I hid my tails when we first met remember?" Ahri said.

"Thanks for the breakfast," Zack thanked her.

"As the note says, meet me at my room," Ahri said with a devious grin on her face.

"So, are you going to Ionia? I have nothing to do today," Zack said.

"Yeah, so how 'bout we go on a date? Teeheehee..." Ahri giggled as she saw Zack's face flustered red.

"Uhh...Huh?...D-date?" Zack muttered due to the sudden question, "Y-yes..."

"Haha! I knew you would say that!" Ahri hold Zack's hand and jumped into the portal with him. They closed their eyes for the incoming surrounding change.

"Come, this is Syndra's house!" They both opened their eyes. Zack felt that the gravity is slightly lighter

"Wow, I tried to learn anti-gravity before, but it didn't go well..." Zack said.

"It's because you are dumb, welcome to your doom, young one!" Syndra's Dark sphere surrounds Zack, forming a cage.

"Welcome to your judgement day!" Syndra floats out and with sphere orbiting around her. Her eyes were glowing purple.

"You think this can hold me?!" Zack yelled.

"Ahreis-Tien!" Zack took out a small note from his pocket and read the runes of the paper out loud. The dark spheres that caged him immediately fly towards Syndra, forming a circle around her.

"Haha! Not bad trying to cage me!" Zack laughed. The spheres around Syndra disappears, Syndra landed on the ground with her eyes back to normal.

"Wow, you are the second one to counter my cage, the first one being Karma," Syndra congratulated Zack.

"No big deal, hehe," Zack shook hands with her.

"So, what brings you here, High Summoner?" Syndra asked.

"I was dragged here by this little devil, I was born in this country anyways," Zack revealed himself is a Ionian.

"Did someone forget about me?" Ahri said annoyed.

"Oh sorry!" Zack laughed.

"So, you really are a Ionian?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah."

"So he is the one who used you and Pentakilled?" Syndra asked.

"He is damn overpowered, Teeheehee.." Ahri praised him, she saw the shy face on Zack. They chatted and when shopping in places of Ionia.

5:00P.M.

"Bye Syndra!" Zack waved goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Syndra waved back. Zack and Ahri warped back using the crystal.

"Lets have some dinner," They headed to the a restaurant in the institute named The Will of the Foods. It is Irelia's restaurant.

~~~  
After dinner...

5:45PM

"See ya later," Ahri smiled at him, Zack had escorted Ahri back to her room.

"I'll take a shower first, you should too! Come back at 6 o'clock later!" Ahri pushed him away.

'_What should I do to make him in my grasp...'_ Ahri thought and giggled.

"He will be on my bed, with me of course!" Ahri muttered.

_'How can I make him fall for me... I know he has a special feeling towards me, I can see it!'_ Ahri tried to think of a plan.

"Damn... Am I seriously falling for him?" Ahri shook her thoughts off her head and went into her bathroom.

While on the other side...

_'What does she want from me...' _Zack thought while the water slowly make their way down his body, he remembered Rachell told him something, to be careful with something, but he had forgotten.

* * *

**Flashback, some days ago...**

"Zack.. There's something that you must know..." Rachell spoke to me.

"Hmm?" Zack looked at her.

"Be careful when you are hanging around Ahri, she may pull some nasty tricks on you to fall for her, remember, when you are at her place, BE CAREFUL! Don't eat or drink the food that she gave you immediately!" Rachell warned him.

"Okay... I'll keep that in mind.." Zack sighed, he always thought that Ahri was just naive and naughty.

"Good..." Rachell said.

**Flashback Ends here..**

* * *

_'This is it...' _Zack was at Ahri's door, he rang the fancy doorbell that Ahri had. He sighed for his sudden flashback in his mind of Rachell's piece of advice, as he had rang the door bell and it's too late to go back.

_'Remember Zack.. Never use your shadows... Even if you get in trouble...' _Zack thought, Ahri opened the door revealing her in her Midnight Skin clothes, and her cheerful smile.

"Hi!" Ahri greeted him and dragged him in.

_'Holy shit, I sense something, I think I'm in trouble,' _Zack sighed but still keep his normal expression on as he sensed sexual atmosphere around her room, and it was meant for Zack.

"So, here's some tea for you, I made it," They sat down on the dining room and apparently Ahri had prepared some tea.

"T-thanks," Zack took a slight sip from the cup, he tried to avoid any visual contact with Ahri.

_'What the... I feel... horny all of a sudden...' _Zack immediately shook off his horny thoughts of himself being with Ahri, Ahri's plan had worked.

_'Oh shit,' _Zack thought.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N :**

Hi dudes! Sorry this was very late due to the new gamemode One For All : Mirror Mode that had came out a few days ago.

So let's talk about something, why am I even in this community?

A guy named SomewhereInNevada617 (BIG SHOUTOUT) inspired me to write fanfics, I read all his pokemon shipping stories.

I shall be honest with you all out there, I am not ranked. (Cries in a corner when I saw my student's division...)

Ahri : Why did the story stop here? I am ready to make out with Zack!

Zack : Well, be patient dear! Give him time, he needs to rest though. (Looks at clock, 1am, great..)

Syndra : Will I be with Zed the next chapter?

Ahri just be patient.. Thanks Zack, and Syndra, sorry maybe it won't be the next chapter but it will soon, maybe chapter 5...

Shadow out~


End file.
